Lost
by Dr. Jaffacake
Summary: AU of original story: Percy is knocked into Tartarus during his first quest to retrieve the lightning bolt. When he emerges fighting for the titans, all anyone can wonder is what happened to the lost Son of Poseidon? Darker Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**AU of the original story. Wasn't too sure how to describe so took a section of text.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, duh.**

Chapter 1 (Percy POV)

"Come on, Goat boy." Annabeth said grabbing Grover's arm. Grover yelped when Annabeth touched him and his sneakers sprouted out wings. A moment later his legs shot forward, pulling him away from us. He landed flat on his back in the grass.

"Grover!" Annabeth chided "Stop messing around."

"But I didn't-" he started before letting out another yelp. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They were levitating off the ground now. A split second later they began dragging him away from us.

"Maia!" he yelled as the shoes continued to drag him. The magic word had no effect on the shoes, like they had a mind of their own. "Maia already! Dial nine-one-one already!" he screamed out.

I broke out of our stunned silence and made a wild grab for Grover's arm, but it was too late, he was already sliding further away, picking up speed with every meter.

Annabeth and I took off after him.

"Untie the shoes!" Annabeth screamed out as we raced after Grover. It was a good idea, but I'd assume trying to untie your shoes whilst they are dragging you along at full speed would be rather difficult.

Grover tried to sit up but couldn't get close enough to the laces, every time he'd reach out one of the shoes would jerk forward offsetting Grover's balance and knocking him back down.

We kept after him as he slid through tufts of grass and along black stone. I was sure Grover would barrel straight through the gates of Hades palace, but the shoes took a sharp right and began to drag him in the opposite direction.

The slope then got steeper, Annabeth and I had to sprint to keep up with Grover. The cavern walls began to narrow on either side and I realised we had entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass, no trees, just rock underfoot and the dim glow of stalactites above.

"Grover!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the rock around us. "Grab onto something!"

"What!?" He yelled back at the top of his lungs, his voice filled with despair.

I saw him furiously clawing onto the gravel and rock on the floor, but there was nothing large enough to stop him.

The tunnel got colder and darker. It smelled of evil as we continued racing down the tunnel. The hairs on my arms and neck bristled upwards.

Then when I saw what was ahead of us I stopped dead in my tracks. The tunnel opened up into a huge dark cavern. In the middle of the cavern was a gaping chasm the size of a city block.

Grover was sliding straight towards the edge of the cavern.

"Percy! Come on!" Annabeth yelled as she sprinted past me.

"but that's…" I said turning to Annabeth, her face was pale, but her eyes were filled with fiery determination.

"I know. The place you described in your dream. But Grover is going to fall if we don't catch him." Annabeth yelled at me. The mention of Grover falling sparked some sense into me and I took off again with renewed vigour.

Grover was yelling and clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes on his feet kept dragging him towards the chasm. It didn't look like we would get to him in time.

What saved Grover, were his hooves. The shoes had always been a loose fit on him so when the left one dragged him over a large rock, it came loose and fell to the floor unmoving. The right shoe kept tugging him, but at a much slower pace. Grover was able to anchor himself by grabbing onto a large rock and stopped moving altogether, 5 feet from the edge of the chasm.

We got to Grover who was hugging the rock for dear life, whimpering. The other shoe tugged itself off and angrily kicked our heads before flying off into the chasm.

We all collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. My legs felt like lead, even my backpack felt heavier. I slung it off and set it to rest next to me.

Grover was cut up pretty bad. His hands were scratched and bleeding. His eyes had gone slit like they did when he was terrified, his lips had gone a purple colour.

I don't... I…" He started staring at us disbelievingly. I started chuckling. Our luck really was terrible. Annabeth and then Grover also started laughing. A laugh of relief.

A faint whisper drew me from my laughter. "Wait" I said holding my hand up. They both stopped and looked at me with curious and concerned expressions.

"Listen…" I head another deep whisper come from the darkness.

Another few seconds passed before Annabeth spoke up. "Percy, this place-"

"Shhh" I whispered putting my finger to my lips. I stood up and stalked a little closer to the edge of the chasm.

The sound was getting louder, like an evil muttering, or chanting. It was coming from deep, deep below us, in the pit.

Grover sat up behind me "Wha-What's that?" he asked

Annabeth sat up next to him, obviously hearing it too. Her eyes widened, and I could tell we were thinking along the same lines.

"It's Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus." I uncapped riptide and held it ready at my side, eyeing the pit cautiously. The second my blade expanded, the chanting faltered for a second, before resuming it's evil ritual.

The words were old, older than Ancient Greek. As if…

"We need to get out of here." Annabeth protested, garnering my attention. I turned around and looked at her, and was about to voice my agreement, before a flash of movement caught my eye.

A blur of movement shot towards me, and I felt a heavy thud against my chest. A second later I felt completely weightless.

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth scream out.

-Line Break- (Annabeth POV)

I screamed out in terror as I saw Grover's other winged shoe slam Percy in the chest and knock him off his feet into the pit.

The shoe did a taunting flip before diving into the pit after Percy and its twin. I scrambled forward to the edge of the pit and leaned over.

"PERCY!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All I could see was blackness, and no sign of him. I felt something warm and wet against my face. Tears rolled off my cheeks.

I turned to look at Grover, who was sat staring at the place where Percy was knocked off, his face was pale and gaunt. I crawled over to Grover and pulled him into a hug.

A loud, raspy, evil voice began laughing. The voice was emanating from the chasm. It was laughing like it had just assured its own victory. I grabbed Grover, who was still lifeless and dragged him to his feet and out towards the way we came in, scooping up Percy's bag as we ran.

We stumbled out of the entrance and back into the fields of asphodel, where we collapsed at the base of a large poplar tree.

"Annabeth… Are you telling me that was Tartarus." Grover choked out, staring up at me with disbelieving eyes. "And Percy?" He whimpered out. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, making small rivers in the dust and muck that adorned his face.

I dropped my head and winced. Percy, Grover's best friend had just been kicked into Tartarus. Tears streamed down both of our faces. Suddenly an idea popped into my mind. We were in Hades realm, he has control here maybe he could help us.

"Grover, let's go to Hades palace. He may be able to help us." I said in a serious tone, standing and shouldering the backpack, which weighed a tonne. Had Percy really been lugging this the entire way? Why did it weigh so much.

"I don't care about Hades helping us! What about Percy?" he shouted out jumping up to his feet.

"Shut up goat boy! That is exactly what I'm talking about, we're in his domain, he could help get Percy back." I screamed at him, getting in his face.

Grover's eyes widened and he took a step back. His lower lip started trembling.

I looked at him apologetically. "Come on, let's go." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder and starting to walk towards the palace.

"Yeah sure." He mumbled. He tried to sound brave but he was trembling badly. I looked down at my own hand which was also shaking violently. Whatever it was in the pit that was chanting was old, older than anything I'd felt before. I could feel the power rolling off the voice.

The outer walls of the palace glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open. The Furies flew high above, circling us like vultures.

Up close, I saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times- an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls-but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago.

Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden I'd ever seen. Multi-coloured mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts, topaz and many other gems littered the ground.

This was the most expensive garden I'd ever seen in my life.

In the centre of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees. Their orange bloom glowing like neon lights in the dark. "The garden on Persephone." I whispered out.

I looked over to see Grover walking towards a massive juicy pomegranate. "Grover!" I shouted out, running over to him and dragging him away from the tree.

"We need to keep moving" I said to him seriously. The tart smell of the fruit overwhelming me, trying to draw me back and take a bite. I knew though that if I ate anything in the underworld I would never be able to leave.

I pulled Grover up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above

Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armour, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on their shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered us, but their hollow eye sockets followed us as we walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end.

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at us, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

I involuntarily shivered at their grin's. They weren't sinister, but more like 'You made a mistaking coming down here, soon you'll be joining us'.

A hot wind blew down the hall from behind us and the doors swung open. The Skeleton's stepped aside and made way for us to enter.

The room was exactly as Percy had described in his dream. The thought of Percy got my heart racing. The throne was currently occupied.

Hades was at least ten feet tall, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther.

My shoulders began to ache under the weight of the bag on my back, though I wasn't sure why.

Hades's aura was affecting me, my skin was starting to itch under his intense gaze. The Lord of the Dead resembled pictures I'd seen of Adolph Hitler, or Napoleon, or the terrorist leaders who direct suicide bombers. Hades had the same intense eyes, the same kind of mesmerizing, evil charisma.

"You are brave to come here." He boomed out in an oily voice. "Brave.. but stupid. After what that wretched Son of Poseidon has done." He began looking around us and his face became one of confusion.

"Where is he!" He bellowed out. Numbness crept into my limbs. My mind began to cloud from fear. The word 'godly' wouldn't quite cover the being infront of us.

I bowed at his throne and Grover followed my example.

"Lord Hades, we have come here with two requests." I announced not raising my head.

He began chuckling. When I looked up I saw the Lord of the Dead raised an eyebrow. He sat forward in his throne and shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. The ADHD part of me wondered, off-task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way.

"Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant Athena spawn. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then."

I glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. I wished Queen Persephone were here. I recalled about how she could calm her husband's moods. But it was summer. Of course, Persephone would be above in the world of light with her mother, the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. Her visits, not the tilt of the planet, create the seasons.

"Percy, our friend was pulled into some pit. We were wonder-" I started before hades gasped in shock.

"The child of Poseidon has fallen into tartarus." He asked in disbelief. I grimly nodded my head. He began laughing in hysterics.

"Oh, I couldn't have planned it better myself. The child of my brother falls into tartarus, such a fate is worse than punishment." He said with glee, clapping his hands together. I looked at the lord of Dead in horror.

"Lord Hades, please can you help us rescue him?" I pleaded out to the god. He abruptly stopped laughing and glared at me. "Even if I had access to Tartarus, why would I help you save him? I think not." He announced leaving me trembling.

Hades eyes then flicked to the bag on my back.

"I have no quarrel with your mother, _girl_ " He spat out. "Return my helm to me and I will allow you to leave." He bellowed, his eyes igniting with a cruel black fire.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I looked over at Grover who was just as confused as I was. "Lord Hades? We don't have your helm."

Hades let out a small snarl. "Open your bag then."

I gave him a confused look. My eyes then widened. I slung the bag off my back and opened the pouch. Inside a long cylinder of high grade metal was sat with a simple Greek Style helmet over the top.

"Wha…" Grover exclaimed. "Why are they in Percy's bag?"

"Well it appears little godling, that your friend Perseus Jackson was traitor." Hades seethed, his eyes boring into me. My mind was racing. Percy a traitor? It didn't seem possible.

"Now yield my helmet to me." Hades yelled slamming his fist down on the side of his throne. I took the helmet out and held it out before me. It levitated off my hand before disappearing in a dark flash.

"Now return to the mortal world with my brother's Master Bolt, before I change my mind." My mind was racing. Hades didn't want us or the Bolt? He was just letting us go?

With that he snapped his fingers and all the shadows in the room began to pool at our feet. I looked over at Grover whose eyes were darting around. Then the shadows consumed me.

I opened my eyes and sat up. My head was pounding with an un-earthly headache. Memories began to flood my mind, our meeting with Hades and the fate of Percy. I quickly looked around and saw Grover lying in a heap next to me. I looked up at the sun, which was high in the sky. It was a warm day, hot almost. People were milling around in a clearing near us. Children playing with a Frisbee, whilst parents onlooked sat on a blanket.

I looked up at the Empire state building which loomed above every other building. I turned and shook Grover, waking him up.

"Grover!" I yelled shaking him. He muttered something about enchiladas before his eyes shot open and he sat up straight.

"Annabeth?" he questioned wincing. I gave a small smile and nod before getting to my feet. The bag with Zeus's master bolt was still on my back. I helped Grover up to his feet.

"We need to return Zeus's Master Bolt." I said earning a nod of approval.

We began trekking through the streets of New York till we reached the base of the Empire State building.

We walked into the lobby and up to the man at the security desk. "Sixth Hundred floor please." I asked hopefully. The man was reading a large book with a picture of a wizard on the front. It must have been a great read because he didn't raise his head for a while.

"No such floor missy." He answered, folding the corner of the page and placing it careful down on the desk.

"We need an audience with Zeus." I answered hoping it would garner his attention. He gave me a vacant smile and a look that made me feel crazy.

"Sorry?" he asked leaning over to look at me. I slid off my bag and opened the zip, showing him the long metal cylinder. His eyes widened and his face paled considerably. I'd got him! he knew what this was and he couldn't refuse us.

"Is that?" he asked quietly. I gave him a nod before zipping the bag up and slinging it back over my shoulder.

He reached behind his desk and pulled out a small orange key card. "Make sure there is nobody in the elevator with you. Slip this into the slot." He said seriously before picking up his book again.

I did as he told and as soon as the doors slid shut I pushed the card into a small slit. A new button popped out on the panel. It was red and had the number 600 on it.

After quite a wait and an almost insufferable amount of Muzak, the doors slid open. I stepped out and had to catch my breath.

I was standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below me was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of me, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces, a city of mansions, all with white- columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gar-dens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colourful tents, a stone amphitheatre built on one side of the mountain, a hippo-drome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colourful. It was exactly the same as I remembered from the last time I visited at the solstice.

The architecture of Olympus was amazing. There was so much happening at once my brain decided to lock up. I felt Grover prodding me and pushing me along, but I couldn't even register it properly. Last time we had had an almost guided tour, but now, it was as if I was one of its own citizens, unguided and without restraints. We could go anywhere in the city.

"Beautiful…" I exclaimed, as we walked, earning another prod from Grover.

Our trip through Olympus was a blur. We passed wood nymphs in the park, giggling and eating olives. Hawkers in the market tried to sell us various products, from swords and shields, to ambrosia on a stick.

I gawked as we passed a small park, where the nine-muses were tuning their instruments on a concert stage. A small crowd had gathered at the base and were adamantly waiting. We passed hundreds of different minor gods and goddesses, each I was placing a name and domain to. Each looking as accurate as the stories described them.

Nobody on Olympus seemed concerned about the impending war. They didn't seem concerned about anything at all. Several minor gods spotted us and began whispering to each other, though none bothered us.

We continued to climb the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. It was like a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld. Hades must've built his palace to resemble this one. He wasn't welcomed in Olympus except on the winter solstice, so he'd built his own Olympus underground.

We climbed a set of stairs into a central courtyard, and another set towards a massive set of doors that were just slightly ajar.

The throne room, if you could call it that was enormous, larger than Grand Central Station in New York. Massive marble columns led up to a domed roof. The space in between was a moving image of the night sky, with moving, glittering constellations.

Twelve thrones sat in a U shape around a central hearth. Each throne was a depiction of the Olympians domains. One was blood red, whilst another solid gold. Another was bright pink and another a contrast of metal, wiring and mechanics.

The seats of power of the twelve Olympians. Last time we were unable to attend the council meeting or see their seats of power so I had no idea what to expect of the throne room.

Two of the thrones were occupied. One, at the head of the room had a man with a neatly trimmed grey beard and a dark blue pinstriped suit. He was sat on a throne of storm clouds and lightning.

Zeus, King of the Gods did not look happy. He was eyeing Grover and I with a dangerous tone as we approached.

The other man, to Zeus's left was sat on a large throne that resembled a deep-sea fishing chair. In the holster where the rod would normally be placed sat a large trident glowing with a celestial power. Poseidon, sat his body visibly tense, his eyes raging a dark almost black, green colour.

The tension in the air between the sons of Kronos was palpable. I gulped before stepping up and kneeling before Zeus.

"Why have you come before us demi-god?" Zeus seethed out. It was clear they had just finished an argument, and the anger present in both gods was still bubbling beneath the surface.

"M… My Lord, Zeus. We have come to return your bolt." I almost whimpered out. The sheer pressure of the glare he was giving me burning a hole through me.

As I finished speaking his glare lessened to a point I could raise my head. Grover to my left was shaking in fear.

I slid the bag off my back and presented the bolt to Zeus. The bolt flew out of the bag, growing and beginning to spark. It reached his hand an 8ft long bolt of pure lightning that crackled under the touch of its master.

"A daughter of Athena no less, to return my bolt." Zeus said with a smirk on his face.

Poseidon let out an underlying growl. "What of my son Perseus, girl?" he said in a completely flat tone. I froze under the intense glare he was giving me. If I didn't choose my next words carefully they would certainly be my last.

I bowed my head. "My lord, your son, Percy… He fell." Poseidon's hand snaked around his trident, his knuckled turning white as he gripped the weapon.

"Meaning?" he whispered out in a deadly tone, his body shaking with anger.

"We were at the edge of tartarus… and.. and.." I said, tears beginning to stream down my face, the words choking in my throat. At this point Poseidon was now standing, flecks of green light coming off his form. I could see he was trying his hardest not to burst into his true form and obliterate us.

"POSEIDON, REIGN IN YOUR ANG…" A female voice across the room began before stopping as Poseidon's trident flew across the room with a sonic boom, impaling around her throat. The woman, A grey eyed goddess with long raven black hair, wearing a long elegant grey dress. My mother, Athena was trying and failing to pull the godly weapon away from her.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus roared slamming his master bolt, silencing the entire room. "Release her!" he bellowed out at Poseidon.

With a grunt he stretched out his hand and his trident flew back in, releasing my mother, who began coughing, a few traces of ichor dripping from her throat.

"WHO DO YOU…" Athena started before Zeus stood, his nostrils flaring.

"LEAVE!" He yelled, with a boom of thunder emphasising his voice. Athena met my eyes before turning and leaving in silence.

"Now brother, you will listen to this demi-god's tale, and you will not lose yourself again." Zeus said in a dark tone. Poseidon nodded and settled for glaring at me instead.

I looked over to Grover, who had still not moved since he first bowed. I took in a deep breath and carefully recounted the quest to the two. When I finished with Hades letting the two of us free Zeus began scratching his beard with a curiosity.

Poseidon however had resulted to sitting silently letting tears roll off his cheeks. For all I knew he had never spoken to Percy, so I wasn't sure why he was so heartbroken over Percy's death.

"Very well young hero. You may return to your camp." Zeus announced gesturing us off.

I stood, as did Grover, who still had his head hung and we walked out. As we stepped out into the fresh air the doors closed shut behind us.

I instantly fell to my knees on the steps and began retching. Grover placed a hand on my shoulder his face still gaunt and pale white, sweat trickling off. The pressure in the throne room was almost too much for us.

After a minute or so I looked up to see a grey eyed woman at the bottom of the steps. Her eyes sad with recognition. A second later she disappeared in a flurry of owls.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I whispered out.

Grover helped me up and together we walked out and down towards the elevator. The sights, sounds and smells of Olympus seeming less and less appealing with every step.

 **AN: Tell me what you guys think. Had this idea for quite a while and have been planning it out. Didn't want to stick to the most generic story lines that most go for. Instead this is something way out there.**

 **Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3rd Person POV (2 Years later)

The blades of a sleek black military helicopter beat rhythmically as it flew over the icy landscape. The hum of the helicopter could almost be described as soothing to the occupants as it flew towards the open ocean.

The helicopter held two passengers, the first, a tall boy in his late teens, maybe early twenties. He was sat on the left side of the helicopter. He had sandy blonde hair that was cropped short and blue eyes. A long scar stretched from his right eye down to his chin and was a bloody red colour, as if it had been recently re-opened. His skin, which most likely once had a tan, was now pale. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black winter jacket.

To his right sat the other passenger. Another boy, though significantly younger than his counter-part. This boy looked around 14 years old. He had long raven-black hair that looked slightly windswept and tanned skin, even though it was the heart of December. His eyes, a bright sea green that shone with power.

You could say the younger boy looked to be in perfect physical health, however his sea green eyes betray the truth. Though they glisten with power, they are hollow… void. They betray no signs of emotion, and hold no happiness.

The boy with black hair appeared to be in deep thought as he sat, idly staring across the helicopter, not paying any mind to what was happening around him.

The boy with sandy blonde hair lifted up his sleeve and looked at his watch. He frowned at the handles as they ticked by. He rolled his sleeve back down before looking over to his comrade and friend.

"Percy!" he yelled out to the younger boy, trying to get his attention.

Percy made no indication that he heard the older boy and continued staring at the other side of the helicopter.

The older boy shuffled over a seat so he was sat next to the younger boy before slowly resting his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Perce…?" he whispered quietly to the younger boy.

The second his hand touched Percy's shoulder, the younger boy recoiled away, slamming up against the metal door of the helicopter. His green eyes were wide with fear, his lower lip shaking, in fact his whole body was shaking.

The older boy felt his heart drop a little at the sight of his young friend. Nobody deserved what the boy had gone through, and when he found him, he was but a shell of his old self. He could barely even remember his own name.

Eventually though, the older boy, over the past few months had somewhat brought the younger boy back. He was more like his old self, but he had these brief spurts where he would get locked within his own thoughts and memories, and he needed to be jogged back into the world of the living.

After a moment, the younger boy seemed to recognise his older friend, and the fear in his eyes vanished.

"Luke! Sorry… I… I" he started, trying to explain himself, before looking down at the floor in shame.

"Are you alright, Percy?" Luke asked, in a hushed tone.

Percy looked up and nodded, affirming it, all trace of sadness and fear gone from within his eyes. Instead, replaced with fiery determination. The same determination that earned him his spot among the army. And that's not even mentioning his bloodline.

"That's good, you need to focus Percy." Luke responded in a more serious tone. "According to our contact, there are two children that could bare the role of the prophecy down there, we need both alive and unharmed." Luke explained.

"Hey, I know the plan. It was your idea to send Thorn after them." Percy snapped back.

"I know that, but we couldn't just go in and take them, it would be to conspicuous. Especially with a satyr watching them. If the Olympians found out, it could prove to be catastrophic towards our plans. " Luke returned earning a nod from Percy.

"But now Thorn has called in an emergency…" Percy started. "Which is why you're going. You're our ace in the hole and we need you to rectify this situation." Luke finished.

"ONE MINUTE!" the pilot yelled out front of the helicopter. Percy leaned forward and untied the laces on his boots

"The campers don't know the demi-gods parentage, if they did those two would already be out of reach." Luke explained to Percy as he re-tied his boots up.

Percy reached up and pulled on the door of the helicopter, sliding it open. The chill winds of the winter night instantly over powered the heating unit in the helicopter, and the insides were plunged into freezing temperatures.

"Good luck, Percy!" Luke yelled from behind his younger comrade. The boy turned and gave a nod and smile.

Percy POV

I pulled a ballpoint pen out of my pocket and flicked the cap off. It instantly turned into a familiar 3ft long celestial bronze sword. Anaklusmos, Riptide.

I looked out over the landscape. Just in the distance I could see my target, Westover Hall. It was a big castle, made of entirely black stone. It had slit windows and large wooden doors. It was perched on the edge of a cliff overlooking the dark churning ocean, the realm of Poseidon. The name brought a sour taste to the mouth.

I cringed and looked over to the other side. A large dark forest stood. As I observed the area, I noticed a few dark figures on the edge of the cliff closest to us.

"There!" I shouted pointing down to the figures.

The pilot looked over and nodded before flying straight towards the cliff edge.

I could faintly make out 6 figures. One had the massive body of a beast and was currently standing with its back to the cliff and ocean, its paw protectively around two small figures. Three more were pushing up towards the beast.

As our helicopter came into view, they all looked up. The pilot banked left as we approached the cliff edge. I let out a breath, ripped off my headset that allowed for communication between us, and dived out of the helicopter. Now I know this may seem like an insane move, but we were only about 15 feet up, and with the winds and rain I could easily slow my descent with my water powers. Though it would be tough on my energy reserves.

As I fell I angled myself straight towards Dr. Thorn, our contact. As I did an arrow, like a streak of silver light flew from the forest straight towards him. I angled myself to intercept it. Gods Luke would love this if I could pull it off.

As the arrow was 4 feet away from hitting Thorn, I slashed it out of mid-air before landing in a roll on the soft snow-covered grass with a grunt. I stood up with my sword infront of myself protectively.

"What the…?" a girl with spikey black hair and electric blue hair exclaimed. She had a splash of freckles across her nose and a stud on the left side. She was wearing punk clothes, along with a t-shirt that read 'Death to Barbie'.

I shook my head and focused on her companions. As I did my sword dropped a little. A satyr, with a scruffy goatee and a Rasta cap was helping a girl, around 14 with blonde princess curls, a Yankee's cap in one hand and a bronze dagger in the other.

She looked up and her grey eyes met mine, I could see them widen considerably. A moment later a group of girls dressed all in silver came pouring out of the woods, they all had bows out with arrows ready to be drawn and fired at a moment's notice.

They quickly surrounded Thorn and myself as well as who I could only assume were our two targets in a semi-circle before drawing their bows.

"Wait!" A familiar voice shrieked out. Annabeth pushed through the lines to the front ignoring the protesting glares from the silver clad girls.

It was deathly silent for the next few seconds, nobody dared move or speak.

"Percy? Is that you?" Annabeth asked, a frown appearing on her face, her eyes darting around my face.

"Lower your bows, all of you. He's friendly!" Annabeth called out, waving her arms frantically infront of the hunters trying to block their view of me.

"We will do no such thing, girl." A tall, graceful and beautiful looking girl addressed Annabeth. She had raven black hair, coppery skin and a slightly upturned nose. A silver tiara sat atop her head. Her Onyx coloured eyes bore down on my once friend.

The hunters, didn't move, not even a flinch. They kept their arrows trained on me, ready to end me at a moment's notice.

A young girl stepped through the lines of hunters. She looked around age 12, same as many of the other hunters around her. However, there was something a little different about this hunter. Her footfalls were making no noise.

When my eyes met hers, they shone in an angry silver light, promising death and destruction. She stepped out infront of the hunters.

"My Lady!" the girl with the tiara exclaimed, lowering her bow slightly.

"Lady Artemis!?" Grover shouted out before dropping into a deep bow. He was followed by the girl with spikey black hair and Annabeth quickly.

Artemis turned back towards me after acknowledging the bowing campers. A frown crossed her face, which soon turned to anger. I was still on my feet and not grovelling at hers, like the others.

"You don't bow boy? And you are protecting this beast?" She questioned in a harsh tone. I could feel the power rolling off of her and I could tell she was keeping much of it contained, as to spare us all a painful death.

"I will not bow to you." I stated firmly and clearly. On the outside I was raining confidence, but on the inside, I was shaking. I couldn't stand up to a goddess.

An aura of silver began to rise up around her. Her fists clenched around her bow. I was surprised that I hadn't been annihilated the second those words left my lips. Yet I was still standing.

"I will not bow to a goddess who spends the entirety of her time oppressing a single gender for the actions of some." I started. She looked almost taken back with shock. I don't think she has ever had a mortal speak to her like that.

"You are nothing more than an untasteful murderer. Killing men without a second thought, just because they are male." I said flatly, not wanting to show any emotion.

Her eyes widened with shock. She reached behind her to draw and arrow, and in that split second, I lunged forward and dragged the girl with the circlet infront of me, pressing my blade against her neck.

It was silent for another few seconds. Over a dozen girls and one very angry goddess with their bows trained on me.

I backed up a few paces closer to my only ally, Thorn, who had the two targets.

"Thorn, we need to leave. NOW!" I shouted out to him, slowly backing up with the huntress in my grasp. She kept trying to wriggle free, but I had an iron grip around her waist, and my blade had already drawn a small amount of blood.

I turned to look at my comrade for a split second, to see an elbow connect with his face. A Yankee's cap fell to the ground and in the moment of confusion, Thorn released his grip on the two siblings and Annabeth made off with them both.

In a split-second Thorn was dust, as many arrows impaled him over and over. Suddenly things had turned against my favour. I was now alone, surrounded by enemies, and my targets were now safely in their hands.

I turned to look at Annabeth and Grover. "Annabeth, Grover. I'm Sorry. You wouldn't understand, even if I explained." They were still my friends. They had had my back at camp and during my first quest. When my mom was taken by Hades.

All I wanted was revenge against the gods for what they had taken from me, what they had put me through. However, the top of my priority list was to get my mother back from that stinking death god.

I backed up another pace and felt myself at the very cliff edge. I took one deep breath and prayed that this would work.

I moved my hand away from the girl's waist and slowly stretched it out infront of us both. I snapped my eyes shut and thought back. Images of my mother being taken, spending eternity in the fields of punishment. Images of my time in tartarus, and the titan Hyperion who held me prisoner. The pain, the rage began building up inside of me. A second later I opened my eyes.

I specifically targeted the girls in silver, ignoring my old friends, however also targeting the girl with spikey black hair. The second I clenched my fist all the girls, par the goddess of course dropped their weapons, screaming in agony. Most fell to the floor, whilst a few were able to remain standing.

The goddess was taken by surprise, and in that moment of pain and confusion I yanked my hostage back with me into a freefall.

We fell backwards off the cliff edge, I heard more wails from above, this time of outrage as I had broken my concentration off of the girls. I refocused on the situation at hand. The huntress in my arms was screaming, her eyes shut tight.

The air was ice cold and the wind whipped so heavily I was forced to close my eyes. As I closed my eyes, I could feel myself starting to become lighter and lighter, like my body was made of air. A second later we crashed onto a marble floor. The huntress on top of me. I let out a grunt of pain, but also a sigh of relief as the teleportation actually worked. I needed to thank Hecate later.

We had appeared in a half complete room. The floor was made of black marble and there were half complete walls and pillars made of the same material, however there was no roof. Dark storm clouds were gathered above. It was dark, night time. The last tell-tale signs of light from the sun were starting to disappear.

I didn't even register it as the huntress was the first to move, drawing a small concealed knife and pressing it against my throat, her legs straddling my waist.

"Where have you taken me?" she shouted out, digging the blade a little further. Riptide was just out of reach. A few feet away on the black marble. She looked over at it and her eyes widened further.

"Where did you get that sword!?" she screamed at me. "ANSWER ME!"

I remained silent, staring back up into her onyx eyes. I closed my eyes and let out a breath. When I opened them again it would be the first and last time I would be relieved to see the face of the person standing behind her.

A girl with white skin, fangs and flaming hair. Kelli stepped forward and place a knife under the huntress's throat.

A pack of hellhounds appeared out of the shadows and more monsters poured into the room from the entrance. The blade at my throat went slack, as the huntress observed the monsters around her. In a display of speed, I batted the knife away and had her on her own back. I tossed the knife across the room before standing up.

I gestured for the monsters around to lower their weapons, to which they did reluctantly. Kelli stepped forward brandishing a set of celestial bronze cuffs.

"Perseusss, you're back." She said with a sultry voice, licking her lips. I made to grab the chains out of her hands, but she held on a few more seconds, forcing me to look back at her. She gave me a wink, before releasing the chains.

I tightened the chains around the huntress's arms and locked them with a small key, which I then place on the loop around my neck.

"You've brought us a midnight snack, hunters are always so tasty." Kelli said, earning some roars of approval from the other monsters.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my infamous pen, before drawing it as I stood up. Many of the monsters recoiled at the sight of Riptide.

"She is to be left alone, anyone who so much as talks to her will have to answer to me. Do I make myself clear?" I explained with a harsh and level tone.

"You're no fun Perseus." Kelli whined, with a smirk before turning and pushing through the crowds. The monsters slowly began to disperse.

I waited until the monsters had all left the area before addressing my new prisoner.

"What's your name huntress?" I asked squatting down to her level. She turned to look at me and spat on the floor at my feet before turning back.

"I may fight for the titans, but I'm not evil. Those are two completely different things." I said to her standing back up and grabbing her chains.

She put up as much resistance as possible as I dragged her into a complete room that house a few cells. She was dragging her feet, tugging on the chains and outright trying to make my life more miserable than it already was.

Eventually though, I was able to tug her into a cell and lock the bars behind her. I nodded to the laistrygonian who was guarding the cells, handing him the key, before walking towards the door that lead deeper into the ruined palace.

I took one glance back at the girl with onyx eyes before walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Thanks for all the feedback and support from everyone. Keep it coming. Any feedback is better than none.**

I slowly walked through the ruins of the palace. Every day it seemed as if invisible workers were rebuilding the palace, piece by piece. I was told that it was the 'magic of the mountain and palace', and that with the 'rise of its king, so too does the palace return'.

I took a few moments to admire the scale of the palace. It was built to hold great beings, the titans in their true height at 12 feet. I was like a rat, scurrying down the massive corridors.

As I turned down the next corridor the walls and roof of this one was missing, A massive gap leading out to Mount Tamalpais on the right-hand side. I continued past the massive hole and further down the tunnel. As I walked I thought back to the encounter on the cliffside. I never thought I would see my old friends again. Especially Grover, he had always had my back, not only through Yancy, but at camp and during my first quest, he was without a doubt my best friend. Then I reminded myself that he couldn't be. They hadn't tried to save me. They had left me for dead in that hell hole. Nobody had tried to rescue me, or even attempted a search. I could see it in their eyes, they were shocked I was alive. The fall alone should have killed me, but it didn't.

Then again, manning an expedition through the underworld and into tartarus wasn't even considered possible. That's why they didn't try, it was suicide. I have nothing against the demigods at Camp Half-Blood. I was a half-blood whom they didn't know and I had done nothing for them, why would they risk it all? If only I hadn't been sent on that stupid quest, I'd still be in Camp. And I wouldn't have accepted the stupid quest if Hades hadn't taken my mother. That's what this was all about. Hades taking my mother. That God was going to pay.

With a new determination I stormed down the last corridor towards a pair of large ebony coloured wood doors. I pushed open the left door and stepped inside. The room was massive, made of black marble, like the rest of the palace. There were columns spread around the edge of the long room holding the celling up. The celling itself looked to be made of the night sky, completely black, though filled with thousands of stars. I could make out a few of the constellations though not many. Finally, there were braziers lit with smouldering flames burning on both sides of the room next to each pillar.

Finally, the focus of the room. The twelve massive thrones, 5 on one side and 6 on the other. The thrones had no colour or design. They were a grey/black colour and looked as if they were made of sand, ready to crumble at any minute.

I knew that the thrones were eagerly awaiting the return of their Titan masters. From what Luke has told me, the Olympian throne room was an almost exact copy of this one, however with the addition of a hearth burning in the middle, Hestia's place among the Gods. Another thing that surely pissed me off, was the lack of respect to all other beings. Hestia, the oldest, kindest and most respectable Olympian was cast out, much like Hades. But fuck Hades.

Where the last throne was supposed to be standing, at the end of the row facing inwards, like the head chair on a table, was a golden sarcophagus on an elevated platform around waist height.

I approached the sarcophagus and examined the designs for the hundredth time; The sarcophagus itself was around 10 feet long and heavily engraved. It showed Ancient Greek cities in flames and elaborate scenes of grisly death and destruction. There were pictures of the Gods beings trodden under their own chariots, along with temples and famous world landmarks being smashed and burned. The lid was decorated even more intricately than the sides, with scenes of even more horrific carnage and power. In the middle of the lid, there is an inscription carved in letters even older than Ancient Greek, a language that was not passed down to the Gods after the Titans fell. Luke called it 'The language of the Primordials', or something like that.

Just standing within a few feet made me shiver, literally. The coffin was emanating an aura of extreme cold. Like standing inside a giant freezer.

I knelt down next to the sarcophagus and slowly placed my hands, palm faced down, on the lid.

The second my hands touched the lid a flurry of images passed through my mind. The first an image of Camp Half-Blood; The Big House, the strawberry fields, the cabins, filled with campers living their lives, heading off to activities and training.

The second of my old friends, Grover and Annabeth sat at the pavilion talking, laughing, eyes sparkling.

The next image to surface was camp in total chaos. Bodies lay everywhere. The big house was burning down. A desperate struggle between the Campers and the monsters invading.

After that, an image of a white and gold city in ruins, great statues; tributes to the gods being torn down. The palace at the very summit of the city caught in a fiery explosion.

Finally, the last image was of a creature I had never seen. It was half bull, half serpent, and it was swimming around underwater, its big brown eyes boring into me. It let out a moo before beginning to fade away.

After that the images receded into blackness.

" _ **YOU ARE MINE!**_ " a voice, like a thousand knives being dragged across metal, boomed inside my head. It came with the force of a sledge hammer to my mind.

" _ **RELEASE MY GENERAL!**_ " It boomed again before the weight it was carrying in my mind left.

My eyes snapped open, and in an instance of rage, I drew my sword and spun in an arc. Though to my surprise I was met with some resistance. I looked up to see the last remnants of a dracaenae crumbling to pieces. I felt no remorse for these monsters. They were nothing but a means to an end for me. Revenge. I was fighting for a better future for demi-gods, same as Luke. All they fought for was their next meal.

Kronos had promised that all demi-gods who surrendered, joined us or survived the approaching war would be given amnesty and a life, not to be left at the mercy of monsters. Not only that, but minor gods who joined were also promised a better future, not left on the side-lines to fade, but a place among the immortals. Which is why we had many flock over to our side, acting as spies on the inside of the Olympians territory.

I kicked the pile of dust infront of me, before walking towards the exit to the palace. I headed for the main door of the throne room, which lead out to the courtyard, as opposed to the side door I came in.

I walked out into the rocky courtyard, the first glimmers of daybreak in the distance were casting a warm orange glow onto the courtyard. Around 20ft away, near the entrance to the palace. The clouds above the palace funnelled down into a point, resting on the shoulders of a large man

Atlas, General of the Titan army, and Kronos's hand was under his burden, the literal weight of the sky.

I stood for a moment watching the 'great' Titan of Endurance struggle under his burden. Sweat poured off his face.

"Well Perseus…" a voice spoke up behind me. A woman stepped up next to me. She had long dark hair set up in a high Ancient Greek style ponytail. She was wearing a dark sleeveless dress with ornate silver designs; like alchemy and runes. She had her arms crossed infront of her and her left eyebrow was raised at me.

"Lady Hecate." I spoke, bowing deeply. She rolled her eyes before continuing. "I'm glad you survived your trip. Olympus is in an uproar at your little display of power." She said with a slight giggle.

"Well, first impressions do last.." I responded with a laugh.

"Much like myself, they seem to be unaware of your apparent 'gift', or how you came to unlock it. I'm not sure how you do it, but even Zeus seems to be in a panic." She finished. I raised my eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"Perhaps a glimpse…" she stated with a wave of her hand.

A small mist portal appeared infront of me, around the size of a TV. An image shimmered to life; The Olympian council, in all of its glory, shouting and bickering with each other.

" _Silence!" Zeus roared with finality. "Artemis, daughter, you mean to say this mortal was able to control all of your hunters and the demigods present? Just with a flick of his wrist?"_

" _Yes father. I know not how he was able to do it or where he gained these powers." Artemis replied. Zeus then turned to Poseidon, the air around him crackling with rage._

" _Well Poseidon? What is the meaning of this? Your spawn has not only survived, but returned from Tartarus more powerful." Poseidon didn't respond, and continued watching in silence. Zeus let out a grunt before turning back to Artemis._

" _Daughter, you are to hunt this demi-god down and eradicate him." Zeus ordered with finality. "But Father, what of my lieutenant?" Artemis questioned, a flicker of almost desperation in her voice._

" _Unimportant. Do not defy me daughter." Zeus finished before slamming his master bolt and disappearing in a crash of lightning._

At that point the image cut off. I turned back to look at Hecate. "Well I guess you were right." I responded nonchalantly. She gave me a smile before looking over to Atlas.

"What is the next part of the plan then?" Hecate asked curiously. "Free him." I stated simply pointing at Atlas. "And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked turning to face me. I pondered for a moment or two before a smile grew on my face. "I need to contact Lady Artemis."

-Line Break-

I stood watching the path leading up the mountain. It snaked its way down through the fog, disappearing out of sight right at the edge of the Garden of the Hesperides. To my left, Atlas was kneeling under his burden. Every now and again he'd let out a grunt of pain.

To my right, the lieutenant of Artemis stood. She was shackled in celestial bronze cuffs and there was a gag in her mouth. A knife was pressed against her throat by an Empousia, her red eyes and pale white skin clashing against the huntress's tanned skin.

I took a moment to observe the huntress, who was stood almost looking bored. She was tall, taller than me, with a very slender build. Her eyes were an onyx black colour, which mixed ominously with her pupils. Her long black hair was pulled into a single plait that was thrown over her left shoulder.

She was roughed up a little from our encounter and her clothes were a little bit ripped, but as I swore, she was left alone. Her silver tiara sat like beacon on her head almost glowing in the moonlight.

I turned back to the path leading up the mountain. For those who were not permitted, teleporting up to the top of Mount Othrys was impossible. So instead whomever wanted to approach the mountain instead had to enter through the Garden of the Hesperides. Mortals could only enter the garden during dusk; however, immortals could enter at will, any time of the day.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck bristle up, bringing me back to reality. I quickly took a step to the left as a silver arrow soared past and embedded itself in the wall a few feet behind me.

I turned back and felt an almost sinister smile grow on my face as the Goddess of the Moon approached. I could tell by the glowing silver aura that she wasn't very happy. As she approached I could feel her power wafting off her in waves. It was making my skin itch.

She stopped about 10 feet away, her fist clenched around her bow.

"Where is my lieutenant!?" she yelled out at me. Visibly clenching her jaw. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused for a second before looking over at her lieutenant, whom she apparently hadn't noticed yet.

Artemis followed my gaze over to the hunter. Her eyes widened almost comically. "RELEASE HER AT ONCE, YOU FILTHY BEAST!" she screamed out at the Empousia, who shrank behind the huntress, but kept the knife at her throat. The empousia looked at me in fear, wondering what to do next.

"Lady Artemis…" I called out garnering her attention. She turned her malicious glare back on to me. "What, boy?" she yelled again. Seriously, she needs to chill out, I've never heard anyone yell this much in my life.

"I swear on my honour, that I will release your lieutenant…" I said unfolding my arms. "If you willingly take the weight of the sky from Atlas." I finished pointing over to the struggling Titan. The huntress's eyes went wide, and she started shaking her head at her mistress, trying to stop her.

All my hopes were riding on her saying yes, because I didn't know what I was going to do if she said no. I could threaten to kill the hunter, but I knew deep down I would never actually have her killed. And I couldn't overpower this goddess. I was still working on my powers. Ichor was different to blood, and subsequently was harder to control.

That's right, you guessed it. I can control the water inside each blood molecule giving me almost complete control over their body. This power manifested in tartarus, and I used it frequently. It proved not only a very effective deterrent but also a brutal way of lethality, giving me the ability to stop the blood in their system, constrict around their trachea choking them. And in one case force all the blood to expand outwards at once, triggering a grizzly explosion of blood and matter.

It was very effective against mortals and monsters though less so against immortals. I couldn't control Ichor, well not properly anyway, as its composition was different to that of mortal or monster blood. And seeing as I didn't have anyone to practice on my skill was rudimentary. And as good as a swordsman as I was I could not beat Artemis in combat. That left one option; her saying yes.

"On the honour of a traitor? I think not boy!" she said with venom dripping from her teeth.

I clenched my fists at the comment, trying not to get angry. "I am not a traitor." I responded slowly.

She winced at me. "You are a traitor, you betray your camp, your father and Olympus by siding with them." She shouted pointing at the empousia who shrank back again.

"I was betrayed by camp, my father and Olympus when they left me to rot in tartarus. So, tell me, Olympian, who's the real traitor? I'm fighting for the only family that has ever cared for me." I yelled back, losing my temper. "If the Olympians actually cared for not only their children, but the minor gods and mortals, this war wouldn't even be taking place." Artemis looked taken aback at my sudden outburst of rage.

"In any case, _My Lady_ -" I seethed, cooling off. "I swear on the River Styx, that if you take the burden, I will release your lieutenant." I said with a tone of finality. That left her no room to argue or insult me. There was no questioning an oath on the River Styx.

She eyed me for a few more seconds before letting out a breath and sagging her shoulders, relenting. "I cannot allow you to remain a prisoner, Zoë." She said looking at her lieutenant. She dropped her bow and took a few steps forward. Zoë was now screaming into her gag, trying to stop her mistress.

I took a few steps forward and snapped my fingers. In a flash some celestial bronze chains appeared in my hands. _Thank you, Hecate, that looked awesome_. I walked up to the goddess, not breaking eye contact and started to place the chains around her wrists. I then turned away and walked her over to Atlas. Who had been silent through this whole endeavour, which was unusual for him.

I let go of her chains to let her freely take the sky. After a few seconds of consideration, she knelt down and slipped under the weight of the sky with a grunt. Atlas, quickly slid out of the other side and slumped onto his knees, head hanging.

After a second or so of adjusting, Artemis lifted her head and looked me dead in the eye. "Now release her!" she yelled out through a strained voice. I nodded to her, keeping my word.

"Release the girl." I said turning towards the Empousia. The Empousia nodded before pulling out a key and starting to unlock the chains.

"WAIT!" a thunderous voice announced. I turned to look at Atlas, who was now standing, though only just.

"What are you doing, General?" I asked in confusion. He turned to look at Artemis and myself.

"I couldn't help but notice that you didn't specify **when** you were going to release her, Perseus." He returned with an evil smile.

"What?" I retorted, still not understanding his point.

"I think she needs to spend some more time in our dungeons. How about a few thousand years?" he said with glee.

My eyes widened with horror at the thought. I was always taught growing up to keep my word, never betray someone's trust, always be loyal, I wasn't about to start breaking promises now. "General, I gave my word. She is to be released immediately." I said, stepping infront of him.

A frown grew on the general's face. "Silence, Boy! You are to do as commanded." He shouted before pushing me aside. "Take this girl to our cells." He ordered. The Empousia looked torn, before eventually caving under Atlas's glare and dragging the girl back inside.

Atlas turned to me with a displeased look on his face. "We are to meet with Luke tomorrow in Washington DC. Be here at Noon Tomorrow and do not disappoint me again." He said before finally turning to the now struggling Goddess.

"Thank you, Artemis, you have been most helpful." He finished with a small laugh before turning and striding in towards the palace. I clenched my fists and turned towards Artemis with empathy. Her head was hung low and a few droplets of tears were falling to the floor.

I screamed out in anger and punched a nearby tree, doing more damage to myself than the tree.

-Line Break-

I crept through the halls of the palace. There weren't many guards as nobody was ever stupid enough to come up to this place. So subsequently, I could navigate my way through the palace without much interruption.

As I approached the familiar looking corridor to the cells, I slid to a stop. If I was caught now, I'd surely be punished, even with the height of my rank. This was treason. But I was a man of my word, always have been, always will be.

I poked my head round the next corner. There were two laistrygonian giants stood guarding the door into the prison. Not wanting anyone nearby to see the glow of my sword or hear me draw it, I thrust out my hand.

I felt the familiar tug in my gut and after a split second both guards put their hands up to their throats as if they were choking on something. I could feel the blood around their throats as if I was actually holding their necks, and with a small grunt I clenched my hand into a fist.

The laistrygonian's eyes went wide as their necks had apparently snapped themselves. They crumbled into two small piles of dust.

I slowly moved towards the door and opened it a crack. There was only one more guard, standing right outside the huntress's cell. I slipped into the poorly lit room letting the door catch on the latch, making no noise.

Again, I felt the familiar sensation in my gut as I stopped the movement of the blood inside the laistrygonian. He shook his head and began coughing. A few seconds later when he realised something was seriously wrong he started gasping and clawing for air, however it was too late as he exploded into dust.

I slowly approached the cell and when I stepped infront of the bars, the huntress's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?" she whispered out in shock, looking me up and down. "I'm not going to break my word to your mistress, I'm freeing you." I responded, picking up the key from the guards remains.

"Why?" She asked as I slid the key into the lock. I turned it very slowly, and watched as the lock slid back and the door opened.

"Because, as I said to your mistress. I like the Titans about as much as I like the Olympians. I'm not fighting for the Titans. I'm fighting for my family, my mother. Kronos has promised sanctuary for all after the war. And that's better than what the Olympians will ever offer. Just because we support different sides does not mean we have to be enemies." I finished looking her in the eye.

I turned and gestured for her to follow me as I started creeping towards the exit. We crept along the corridors, undisturbed. I led her all the way to a small side door in the palace that linked up with the front courtyard. I opened the door and peaked out and around. There was nobody outside other than Artemis. I opened the door fully and let Zoë out first. This entrance was also my way back into the palace so I kept my foot in the door to stop it from slamming shut.

"GO!" I whispered to her pointing towards the trail leading down the mountainside. She ignored me, started off in the direction of Artemis. Oh shit. I started after her before realising my mistake. The door slammed shut behind me.

I shook my head and raced after her as she knelt down to speak to Artemis. It only took me a few seconds to reach her. "You have to leave this place, now!" I said pulling her to her feet.

"What are you doing, Boy?" Artemis called out to me. I turned to face her and spoke only three words; "Keeping my word." I pushed the huntress towards the exit, checking that she was making her way down the mountainside before turning and running back to the palace.

 **A/N: Hiya Guys and gals!**

 **I know it's been a week or two since my last update and even longer since the first chapter. I finished college and have been travelling since, and subsequently unable to write at all. Soz about that. :))**

 **Next, as I've noticed, a lot of stories on this website update every few days or so which is awesome. But just to let you know mine will take longer. I take quite a while when I write chapters, most of the time completely redoing them. I personally prefer stories that have more detail and are well written, as opposed to stories that are released quickly. And so, my chapters will be every couple of weeks as I try to encompass as much detail as possible.**

 **Finally, there will be a pairing later on in the story. I'm** **NOT** **going to open a poll, but feel free to send votes via PM or review on who you'd like to see. I don't really know. Be warned though.. If it's a goddess it will take longer than if it isn't, probably.**

 **That's probably all, send reviews 'n' stuff**

 **XX Dr. Jaffacake**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke the next morning after a night of dreamless sleep. I didn't really dream much, and if I ever did it would be about my mother, or my time down in tartarus. And you couldn't really call them dreams. Nightmare more like.

I opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. Every one of Kronos' high ranking officials had been given a room somewhere in the palace. Being considered an 'Official' was strange to me, but I'd rather a room than a cold tent, so I embraced the opportunity. My room was only two doors down from Luke's, the room in-between us unoccupied.

I slowly crawled out of my bed and began to get ready. Taking advantage of the now running water in the castle, I showered quickly, relishing the feeling of the water against my skin. Even if I had disowned Poseidon, I was still of the sea, and water still had the same effect on me.

As I stood there in the shower I observed the scars littering my body. There were many, in all different shapes and sizes. I don't fully remember when or how I received most of the scars, I knew they were from Tartarus, however, my mind seemed to have placed a mental block over the memories. Probably for a good reason.

I traced my finger over a scar just under the left side of my ribcage. I remembered that this was inflicted by an unknown 'dark' figure. All I could remember was the blade sinking into my flesh. I shook my head and tried to rid my mind of the horrid memories.

After stepping out of the shower and willing myself dry I put on a new set of clothes from the ones I had on previously. A pair of black camo trousers and a black top. On top of those I strapped on my Celestial bronze chest plate, greaves and vambraces. Finally, I laced on my shoes and was ready. I checked Riptide was in my pocket before walking out of my room and into the maze of corridors.

I traversed the halls, noticing that there was much higher activity than last night. There were armoured guards in every hallway patrolling up and down, as well as by every door. I continued toward the exit only making a quick stop by one of the many mess halls to grab something to eat.

The hall itself was full of monsters all ripping up assorted meats at different levels of 'doneness', the majority being raw. I saw two demi-gods sat in the corner of the room eating breakfast, clearly trying to make themselves invisible as different monsters raged around them.

I stepped up to the front of the que. A large cyclops wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron and a chef hat was stood behind a counter. He was eyeing me cautiously. I looked down at the assorted food, taking my pick. I didn't trust a cyclops's cooking, but it was that or starve. He eyed me with his large eye for a few more seconds before moving on to the next person/monster/thing.

I didn't bother taking a seat next to the demigods instead deciding to eat as I walked. I made my way towards the front of the palace. As I walked I noticed a gap of unfinished wall, which connected to a path. The inside of the palace was warm and inviting whilst the chilly air bit against my skin. However, it was a faster route, so I stepped out onto the cobbles and followed it round towards the front of the palace.

As I walked round the front of the palace, I placed my hand into my pocket, feeling riptide. Something had been bugging me ever since I had arrived at Othrys. The Huntress, Zoë, had asked about my sword. Chiron gave me this sword shortly before going on my quest. The sword had served me well. But why did the huntress know about it? And what was her relation to it? Chiron had said the sword had a past, maybe she was somehow involved? After all the hunters of Artemis did have some sort of immortality.

I finally rounded to the front of the palace. I looked around curiously, I was the only one stood out here. Other than of course the kneeling Moon Goddess. I stood on the path at the front of the palace a few feet away from Artemis. She hadn't noticed me approach, her head still hung very low. Either that or she hadn't acknowledged me.

I took another look around before pulling my favourite pen out of my pocket. I twirled it in my fingers for a few seconds before flicking the cap off. Riptide extended in my hand with an audible _schink_.

I looked over at Artemis again who had her head raised, looking directly at me. Her gaze shifted to the blade for a few seconds before dropping back to the floor. She knew something… Obviously, she knew something, she's a goddess and the hunter's mistress. Gods I'm an idiot.

I recapped my sword just as I heard a slithering coming from behind me. I turned to see a dracaenae round the same corner I came around. This one was different to other dracaenae though, as she had a green crown atop her head, matching the green armour and scaly green skin.

She slithered up until she was a few feet away from me. She eyed the Goddess carefully, worried she might somehow come free of her bindings.

A minute or so passed before the front doors to the palace opened. Atlas stepped out, followed by Kelli. I let out a sigh as they approached. Some of the Titan army were bearable to be around, whilst the other majority were not. Atlas kept his eyes trained on me the entire time as he approached.

"Perseus." He said, not giving away any disposition. I could tell he already had suspicions about our missing prisoner though he gave nothing away. He then turned to the Dracaenae.

"Queen Sess." He said with a tip of his head. I had no idea who Queen Sess was, or her significance. But with 'Queen' in her title, she's got to be important. I looked over at Kelli, who gave me a wink before turning to listen to Atlas.

"We are meeting with Master Luke in DC." He started. "He, along with the rest of the leaders will bring me up to date, and I will be taking over any and all operations." He finished matter-o-factly.

Atlas reached over and put his hand on Kelli's shoulder. Queen Sess moved forward and grabbed onto the empousia's other arm. Which left me the option of grabbing onto the Dracaenae. I grabbed Queen Sess's arm with a grimace feeling the slimy texture.

"Close your eyes, I'd hate for you to be incinerated." Atlas said, sarcasm dripping.

A moment later we were stood in an alley way. The sun was just past the midday point and the air was colder. A moment later the nausea from the teleport hit and I fell down to a knee. I was never any good at teleporting, and it always made me nauseous for a minute or so.

Atlas walked by me towards the exit with a grunted laugh, he stepped out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. He was followed by Kelli and the Queen Sess a moment later. I was about to stand up and follow when I felt a horrid gooey substance on my hand. I looked down and saw it was covered in a thin layer of green slime. I gagged before quickly wiping it off on a nearby step.

I stood up and slowly followed out of the alley, muttering curses under my breath. Two black SUV's were parked up against the curb on the side of the street waiting for us. The back SUV's door was open, waiting for me to climb in. I saw Queen Sess in the other seat, but what really spun my head were the two in the front.

Two Mortals, kitted out in black camo and tactical vests were sat. Loaded assault rifles between the one in the passenger seats legs. The driver gave me a curious look as I climbed in the back, but said nothing, turning back and pulling out onto the road behind the other car.

The car journey was very smooth, it seemed as if mortals were moving out of our way as we drove. I had only been to DC once before. I was very young, and it was with my mom. It was interesting watching the mortals living their daily lives, with no idea of what is really happening around them. I missed the days when I was just a troubled student in school. All I was now was an asset to more powerful beings, like a piece in a game of chess. I Hated it.

Before I knew it, we had pulled up. We were out the front of a diverse collection of modern buildings. There were large areas of grass out the front and gravel trails leading all over the place. I recognised the place instantly from the first time I came. The Smithsonian museum. Though everything had been much larger back then.

I climbed out of the car and stepped onto the pavement, watching a tour group of kids head into the Air and Space museum. Atlas appeared next to me.

"Luke is waiting inside the Natural History Museum. Come." He said before taking off in the direction of the Museum with big strides.

As I followed something made my eye bug out. A white van was parked a little down the street. It read: Delphi Strawberry Co.

Camp Half-blood's van was here. Why was it here? I knew that they made annual deliveries to earn mortal money, but it was the wrong time of year. Even if they could magically grow them. That led to the only other conclusion; There was a quest nearby.

I flicked my head back and continued following trying not to draw attention to the van. Thankfully none of the party I was with even noticed my little freak out.

We walked up the steps and into the museum. Two dracaenae guards opened a side door with a big sign on it. 'CLOSED FOR PIRATE EVENT' I blinked a few times before the word 'PIRATE' shifted into the word 'PRIVATE'.

"That makes more sense…" I mumbled to nobody in particular. As the door closed behind me a felt a strange gust of wind at my back. I took a quick glance around before concluding that it was nothing. I continued to a set of stairs that led up to the balcony, ringing the second floor.

The room had a few mortals as well as a few monsters. But was eerily quiet. As I climbed the last few steps I came face to face with an old friend.

"Luke!" I said a smile growing on my face. He turned to face me and I had to hold in a grimace. His skin was even paler than before, his hair rugged and matted with sweat. The old scar on his face was an even uglier red than when I had last seen him a few days ago. I knew he had been punished for the botched mission in securing the half-bloods in Maine.

"Percy!" he shouted back walking over and giving me a quick hug. "Good to see you again." He said smiling at me.

"What happened on the cliffside?" he asked, a frown beginning to grow on his face. He looked sad, I felt guilty, I had failed him, and he had been punished.

"I…I…" began before I was interrupted by Atlas.

"That is to be explained in this meeting, Lucas." He said, before turning and striding over to a gilded chair that looked suspiciously like a throne. He arrived in his true Titan height and took a seat half shrouding himself in shadow.

Luke scrunched up his face at the name 'Lucas'. I knew he hated it.

"Let us begin!" Atlas boomed out. I, along with Luke stepped up to the railing. First Queen Sess the dracaenae I had travelled with stepped up. She began filing her report on monster forces amassing and how many had joined.

After the dracaenae had finished Atlas nodded, but said nothing. Kelli stepped up next.

She gave a full report of the other Titans progress. Some like Iapetus and Krios were almost fully risen, whilst others were not even close, and that it may take another year or so for the rest.

Next an enormous Telekhine stepped forward. I had encountered them in Tartarus, forging weapons for monsters, but they were never that big. This one was almost as tall as Atlas, and just as bulky. Its flippers slapped as it stepped forward.

It gave a report on monster weapons and armour, and that they are working overtime to provide weapons for each soldier. They also reported that the Atlantean army was giving them issues in their deep underwater forges, but nothing too serious at this point.

Finally, Luke stepped up.

"Reports from inside Camp Half-blood indicate they are starting to take the threat of war seriously. They are now fully aware of the gravity of Lord Kronos rising and are starting to train in only warfare tactics. This will begin at the start of next summer, when the camp is full. The Olympians have remained quiet." Luke reported.

"Interesting." Atlas said, a small smile beginning to grow. "What of the two Half-bloods that we were unable to acquire?" Atlas asked innocently. Luke grit his teeth.

"The boy is in camp, unclaimed at the moment. And the girl has joined the Hunters of Artemis." Luke stated.

"Well thanks to Perseus here, Artemis is in our custody." Luke turned to look at me, eyes wide. "Thanks to Perseus's quick reactions he was able to obtain the lieutenant of Artemis. The Goddess then played straight into our hands, and she took my place under the vortex. Unfortunately, though, the lieutenant was able to escape." Atlas explained, now glaring at the both of us.

"Okay… What difference does it make if the hunter escaped?" Luke questioned looking over at me again.

" **EVERYTHING!** " Atlas roared standing up into the light. As he did his head snapped down to the bottom floor, near a pillar.

"It appears we have guests! SEAL THE ROOM!" Atlas roared out. I looked at Luke just as confused, until a fraction of a second later the doors to the room burst open and a loud thudding of shoes could be heard down the corridor, though no person appeared to be there, like they were invisible…

"Annabeth.." I whispered out in shock. Luke looked at me, fear evident in his eyes.

"GO GET WHOEVER THAT SPY WAS AND BRING HER BACK!" Atlas roared out. His fists were clenched, and he was seething with rage. Guards raced out of the room, chasing the invisible suspect.

"Luke, you will take your boat and sail round to Othrys!" He shouted out, giving the boy a harsh glare.

"Perseus, I believe you have your instructions from Kronos himself, I will not interfere. However, I also want you to hunt for our lost prisoner. I want you to bring her back alive." He said with a sinister smile before leaping off the balcony and landing the floor below with a massive _thud_. The floor cracked beneath his shoes.

He stretched out his back, before striding out of the room.

-Line Break-

I stood on the path leading up Mount Tamalpais. If I was going to find the huntress I would have to start where I last saw her. She couldn't have made it all too far in under 10 hours.

A loud bark behind me drew my attention. Two hellhounds around 5ft tall were stood sniffing the ground. They were unlike the majority of the Hellhounds however. Most were feral. Many were tamed into the army, though left to themselves.

These two however, were trained. Titus and Obelix. They were the bloodhounds of the Titan army. I held the chains the hunter had worn one more time. Obelix perked up, sniffing the air. Before howling. Titus stayed by my side, whilst Obelix charged off into the distance.

I ran at a steady pace south, towards the Golden gate bridge. Titus was just infront of me, and would change our course if needs be. So far we'd been running straight for almost 45 minutes. I was impressed with myself. That or some supernatural force was increasing my speed, because I had just completed an almost 5 hour walk in under an hour.

"Woah boy. I'm gonna need a break soon, I'm not a pro athlete." I said, patting Titus on the back. I stopped near a small creek, panting.

I dipped my hands in the cool water and scooped some up into my mouth. Titus however unceremoniously dumped his head into the water, slobbering up as much water as he could. I raised an eyebrow at the monster.

Monster. It didn't seem like a monster right now. I placed my hand on the back of his head and ran my hands through his black fur. In an instant he snapped at me and began growling. I pulled away quickly, fearing for my arm. After a moment or so or eyeing me with his red eyes, Titus went back to drinking water. I wonder if hellhounds could be tamed, properly?

After a few minutes of resting. Titus made a whimpering sound and started to trot off. I took that as our cue to leave. I stood once again, massaging my aching legs, before taking off after the hellhound.

We ran down through the woods, across a street and onto the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Stay close to me boy." I whispered to Titus as we jogged across the bridge. There weren't many people out considering it was the middle of winter. And the odd passer by on the bridge didn't pay any attention to the giant canine. As we jogged Titus looked almost uncomfortable. I guessed hellhounds didn't spend much time in the open, preferring to stay away from mortals eyes.

We crossed the bridge and set out into the city, trying our best to stay towards the edge of the city. Eventually we made it out to the south of the city, and stopped in some wildlife preserve. I'd been running for hours with only small breaks, and the distance I'd travelled in that time was completely wrong. It was like time was moving slower for everyone else.

I was exhausted. Even though I'd only been running for a quarter of the time, I still felt as if I'd just run 60 km.

A few meters ahead I saw Obelix patiently waiting for the both of us. I assumed this is where we were stopping for the night. I walked over and collapsed against a nearby tree, pulling my pack off my back. Inside were the fundamentals of every demigod: some food and water, a set of clean clothes, ambrosia and nectar for any serious injuries and a sleeping bag.

I quickly ate some of my packaged food and drank out of one of the few bottles of water, before rolling out my sleeping bag and climbing in. I looked over at the two hellhounds who were now laying side by side, sharing warmth. Their blood red eyes looking straight towards me. I let out a small sigh before falling asleep

 **A/N: Hiya guys, not to sure what to make of this chapter myself. It is just a filler to progress the story. I really want to get some action in, but it is quite difficult.**

 **Send reviews and stuff as it really helps… I will also welcome ideas if you have any.**

 **XX**


End file.
